heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Petrelli (Villains future)
Peter Petrelli was an advanced human from an alternate future. He attempted to prevent a terrible future, but made things more complicated before being killed by Claire Bennet, while the Haitian blocked his powers. Before he died, he left his mission to his past self, who succeeded in it. Charactercter History Powerless At a press conference in Odessa, TX, Nathan, at the podium and flanked by Matt and Peter, introduces himself as a former New York Congressman. When Nathan starts to reveal his ability of flight, he is shot, mid-sentence, twice in the chest, by an unknown assailant, later revealed to be future Peter. Chaos erupts in the press room as Nathan falls to the ground. While present-Peter is occupied catching his brother, future Peter begins to make for the exit. Matt, after failing to discern the assailant's thoughts, appears to catch a glimpse of Peter before he is gone. Later, Angela Petrelli watches a television news report of her son being shot. The report describes Peter as an "unknown assassin". The Second Coming In 2011, Peter is conversing with Claire Bennet. He tells her he can go back and stop the mass genocide on beings with evolved abilities if she trusts him, she responds by saying "I always loved you." Just as Claire fires the pistol, Peter stops time before the bullet hits him. He grabs her gun and teleports to the present day at Nathan's press conference. There, he sees Nathan Petrelli conducting his speech and admittance of his powers. He shoots him twice before he can finish his speech and leaves the area. Present Peter Petrelli follows him with Matt Parkman behind him. They are lead into a bathroom, left empty after the apparent escape of Future Peter. Turns out Future Peter placed Peter in Jesse Murphy's body, and posed as Peter. He later goes back to get the gun, when Matt busts him. Future Peter tells Matt it couldn't be many places to stash the gun. Matt asks how Peter knew he stashed it. Matt attempts to read Peter's mind when he gets canceled out. Future Peter reveals himself to Matt, and sends him to Africa. He goes to see Nathan, but he isn't there. He goes outside, and sees a couple of camera-men going into the chapel next door. There, he keeps an eye on Nathan, and is ready to fire if he tries to reveal his secret to the world. He does not, however. The Butterfly Effect Angela finds Peter in his apartment creating a string web/map hybrid. She warns him of his mistake by coming to the past and tells him of the "butterfly effect": Step on a butterfly now, and in three years a million people die. He refuses to heed her warnings. Claire is standing on railroad tracks and about to be hit by an on coming train. Peter swoops in just in time to save her. Claire begs him to help her learn to defend herself against people like Sylar. Peter refuses, not wanting to cause greater changes and teleports away. At Level 5 of Primatech Research, Peter is astonished to find Sylar unconscious in a cell and all the others empty. Angela appears and tells him once again of the butterfly effect and the dangers of it. She tells him the inmates escaped, and Peter panics. He tells Angela he put his present day self in the body of Jesse Murphy. An enraged Angela screams at a departing Peter to get her son back and go back to where he came from. One of Us, One of Them Future Peter briefly visits Nathan in his office and explains he is trying to find his younger self. He later arrives at the First Federal Bank of New York just as Peter uses Murphy's power to incapacitate Flint and Knox. After stopping time and releasing his younger self from Murphy's body, Future Peter and Peter travel to the future. I Am Become Death Future Peter and present-day Peter arrive in New York, four years in the future. Peter remarks that things seem exactly the same as they did in his time, but future Peter tells him there is one big difference. They witness a person rush past them and two businessmen fly off into the air. Then they step out into the open to see hundreds of people flying around the city. Future Peter says that this is what Peter needs to prevent, because now abilities are available to anyone who has the means to obtain them and shows him a a painting of the world splitting in half, which he drew on the side of a building. Peter explains that he has foreseen in both paintings and dreams that the world will be destroyed by people with abilities. He tells Peter to find Sylar, because his ability is the only thing that will allow Peter to figure out how to properly mend the timeline and that he can't do it himself because he made too many mistakes trying. Suddenly, Future Claire shoots future Peter in the chest, killing him as the Future Haitian blocks him from regenerating. She is shocked to see another Peter and attempts to shoot him but misses. Later, Peter's body is laid out on a slab; when he is captured, Present Peter is tied up next to him. Graphic Novel:Resistance Three years into the future, Claire visits Peter, a long time after not having seen each other. She asks him if he's seen the news, but Peter tells her that whatever she's doing is dangerous, and she might hurt herself in the process. Days later, Peter implants a bomb in the heart of Pinehearst Company, killing all the workers except for Claire and Daphne. A week passes, and Claire targets a terrorist cell, where Peter resides with two other members. He looks different, and survives the attack (which includes getting shot and a grenade explosion). Claire does not understand how the person Peter looks like survived, and Peter reveals himself to her, stating he will not make her forget again. Peter confesses to killing 200 people, and defends his actions by explaining he had dreamed the future, in which he saw hell on earth. He exclaims that he would rather kill 200 people than to see two million people die. He then teleports away, leaving Claire by herself, with a new goal to kill Peter. Evolved Human Abilities Like his present-day self, Peter can mimic the powers of other evolved humans he encounters. By 2011, he has been exposed to a number of new powers and has also become far more adept at controlling them, able to teleport and time-travel much more accurately than his present-day self before he activated Sylar's ability. He can also block telepathy without causing himself pain. He displayed the ability to use two powers at once several times, he was able to maintain the illusion of his present day self while teleporting and using telekinesis and telepathy. He also seems to prefer to teleport than fly like his present self, though he does use that power to stop Claire from getting hit by a train. He also uses his two precognitive abilities more than his future self, having dreamed and painted what was to come enough to alarm him to the point of meddling with time. Abilities Mimicked Abilities Exposed To See Also * * * For articles related to Peter, see Related Articles:Peter. * For other members of the Petrelli family, see Petrelli (disambig). Category:Season Two Minor Characters Category:Season Three Recurring Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Evolved Humans